Another Chance (to Get it Right)
by kknadal1268
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are still together after the rebellion. Gale has been working hard under the watch of the new president, trying to discover if those killed in the rebellion and the Hunger Games were truly killed. Galeness and plot, not just fluff!


A/N: Hello lovely readers! I hope you like my new story…well the idea has been with me for some time, but I haven't acted on it until now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please, please review, follow and favorite if you are feeling generous today! It really motivates me to continue writing. I posted two more chapters than I intended to today in my Harry Potter fanfic because of the follows. Thanks for giving my story a shot! Love yall! Just a warning, Katniss may go a little off-cannon, because she sometimes annoys me in the books…not too far off, just a tad!

Summary (Extended): Katniss and Peeta are still together after the rebellion. Gale has been working hard under the watch of the new president, trying to discover if those killed in the rebellion and the Hunger Games were truly killed. Galeness and plot, not just fluff! Katniss will need to begin to get along with Gale again in order to save the ones she loves and foil the new president's plan.

Chapter 1: Tough Love

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17, almost 18 years old. I live in the remainder of District 12. There are 13 districts in the country I live in called Panem. District 12 suffered major destruction after The Rebellion started. Not only did the Rebellion destroy many things, it ruined my life forever. My father had been killed in a mining accident and I lived with my mother and sister, Prim, in the Seam of District 12. I hunted with my best friend Gale, who resembles me quite well because we are both from the Seam. Everyone from the Seam had dark hair and eyes, and olive skin. Everyone, except my mom and Prim; they had blonde hair and blue eyes.

My life was as good as it was gonna get, until that fateful day where I volunteered to be in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are held once every year, two children, one girl one boy, from each district one through 13 must participate in killing each other. In the Hunger Games, winning means fame, glory and fortune…losing means death. One winner takes all. Since I'm telling you this story now, it's safe to say I won the 74th Hunger Games. I'm not the only person. Peeta Mellark, my fiancé, won as well.

We were never friends, Peeta and I. He was from the rich end of town and I the Seam. He once gave me loafs of bread to feed my family. He, apparently had a crush on my since we were like four years old. During the Hunger Games he declared his love for me and I just couldn't say no - yeah if only it were that simple. I had no choice but to go along with it. Peeta was trying to save my life. He wanted me to be the one who came home. I still wasn't keen on him, but when the rules were changed and two victors would be accepted winners of the Hunger Games if they were from the same district, I ran to find him in the jungle of trees we were dropped in. Eventually we were the last two left. Nothing happened. The rules had been changed again. To win, I'd have to kill Peeta.

I didn't want to of course, and I suggested we commit suicide and give the Capitol (which is like an owner of Panem, they control everything) no victor. They immediately let us both be victors. That fatal movement when I held up the poisonous berries started the rebellion. I was the cause. I was…well…am the Mockingjay. The Rebellion killed Prim and that is when I swore never to be the Mockingjay again. It will never go away, so why should I bother trying? Gale moved to District 2. My mother moved to District 4. Nothing has changed about the country…well that's not entirely true. For example, we have a new president, President Winter. I do not like the resemblance to President Snow's name, but he seems…not as bad. The districts are being rebuilt as I mentioned earlier. There are new inventions being built and a togetherness of all the districts. The economy is improving and people seem to be generally happy. That is until reaping day is here.

It still comes once a year. It never will stop. I will never go back to the arena…I hope. I don't know how I survived the second time I went in. That is why I don't want kids. I'm not happy in my life. I am not sure why I'm living in it. There must be some reason. I've asked Peeta multiple times, but he only just started to look at me again. I'm not sure if I even love him. I don't know if I ever really did. Maybe I've just changed. Maybe my heart has been broken too many times to be in love again. He proposed to me one day, and I said yes. Not because I love hi, but because he loves me. I didn't see where else I could be. I never really thought of my future after Prim was gone and my mother left me. There was nothing left to care anymore.

I was sitting up in bed, one month before the 75th Hunger Games. The Capitol decided to redo the 75th because the rebellion ruined it. I am going to be going to the annual Victor's brunch in the Capitol in one week with Peeta and Haymich. When we're there it will be decide who will become the mentors for the new Hunger Games. Personally as a mentor, when I become one, I will have to work on being more grown up and not coward in the corner like I am now. Peeta walked in once the thought left my head.

"Good morning, darling," Peeta said as he walked over toward me carrying a tray of pancakes. He kissed me on my forehead and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You can stop apologizing," I told him. He had been apologizing to me ever since he got his memory back. Once he changed after the 75th Hunger Games, I thought more about if I loved him as a friend or as a partner. My answer was the first one.

"I can't help it, Katniss," Peeta said, putting his hand on my leg. "I feel terrible for the way I treated you. I don't know how you ever forgave me."

"A lot of things happened. We must learn to forgive each other, right?" I asked him. I just had to play my cards right and give Peeta a life he wants.

"Thank you, honey," He smiled and handed me my plate of breakfast. We ate in silence in Peeta's house in Victor's Village. "So, are you ready to go for the Victor's Brunch?" He asked me.

"I guess," I said with half a pancake in my mouth.

"Well, you know you will be the mentor for our girl tribute," Peeta said. He referred to the fact that our other two female victors were quite old and were not well enough to do the job.

"I know," I told him. "We know you won't be mentoring as well," I said.

"Katniss, we both know I am better and more stable now. I can do it with you by my side," He said looking at me. I looked at my plate now half-full with pancakes.

"No, Peeta. You can't," I told him and set my plate down on the tray. I stood up and turned to face him. "I deem if you're well enough-"

"Not, just you, but the rest of our districts victors," Peeta said, eyeing me skeptically.

"Mags and Hannah will not be well enough and Haymich himself will want to go with me. Remember I am the girl on fire," I said and walked into our walk in closet. My wardrobe had changed since the rebellion. I now wear clothes similar to the clothes they wear in the Capitol. Not because I want to believe it's me, but for the image. Now that I really have no soul reason for living, I'll let them do whatever they want to me. But after about two months in these clothes, I've discovered they really are quite flattering and comfortable.

"But-" Peeta was interrupted by me cutting him off.

"Besides," I said, "you should stay home and tend to the bakery." I grabbed my black bird shorts and tour bus tank and pulled them on with ease. My stomach was still exposed and most of my legs were bare.

"How would you know if anything there is even worth tending to? You won't eat the food from there." He came into the closet.

"I know that you're there from seven until six on weekdays and from ten until four on weekends…" I looked at him, and then looked away, searching for the right shoes. "There must be some reason why you're there instead of being with me." I looked at my shoe drawer.

"I guess you're right. Won't you just try something?" Peeta asks as he wraps his arms around my bare stomach; it felt almost too tight to me. I continued to look fascinated with my shoes while deciding what to say to him.

"I don't want to get addicted to crap," I say as I grab a pair of hot pink pumps. "If I get addicted to it, what will people think about the Mockingjay?" I ask him.

"They won't care; you look beautiful no matter what," He says and kisses my cheek.

"You're gonna be late again," I smile.

"You're right, but I don't care," He smiles devilishly and pulls me back toward the bed.

"Peeta, you don't want to be late. Think about what you're workers will say," I said as he lay down on the bed, pulling me on top of him.

"I don't care what they say," He started kissing my neck.

"Peeta, do you really want to do this here? And now?" I asked him. We hadn't done anything at all ever. I think it was starting to get to him. "Let's make it special," I glanced at him from the position we were in. No change. He started to feel me up. "Peeta, we can't," I stumbled with my words. "I don't want to-"

He stopped and looked at me, "Katniss, you don't…" He got quiet.

"No!" I shouted at him as he let go of me. He positioned me so I was sitting on his lap. "I just want it to be special…like on our wedding night." I smiled at myself with those words. Damn, I was good, I thought.

"I get it," He smiled down on me. "We'll wait until after the Hunger Games," He said smiling as he moved me to his side and got up from the bed. "I'll be home around six," He said, "I promise."

"Great," I said, "I'll be here." I watched as Peeta grabbed his briefcase and walked out. I sighed a sigh of relief. About a minute later he walked back in; I let out a gasp.

"Sorry, honey," Peeta said as he walked over toward me, "I didn't mean to scare you." He kissed me sweetly on the lips. "I couldn't leave without my goodbye kiss," He said. "I love you."

"You too," I said as he backed away and blew me a kiss. I caught it with my hand in a fist. He disappeared once again. I released my hand and stood. Once I was sure Peeta took his car to the bakery, I got up and went to my closet again. I grabbed my usual clothes and put them in a bag. And grabbed my bow and arrows and stuffed them in the bag as well.

When I had everything I needed, I headed out for the Seam. I walked through all of District 12 to the opposite side to find the house where the Hawthorne's lived - minus Gale of course. I knock on the door and a few seconds later Hazel, Gale's mother, opened the door. "Katniss!" She exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you!" She always had a way of making me feel welcome.

"I'm glad to see you too!" I said sweetly, "How are the kids?"

"They're well," She said looking back into the house, "Come in, come in, please!" She smiled as she led me into her house. The house always smelt sweet, like Gale. I felt an ache in my heart. "You look fabulous by the way," She smiled as I looked over her plain brown dress.

"I'd really like to bring you some of my clothes; I think you'd use them more than I would," I told her.

"Oh, Katniss!" She smiled softly, "You're already doing too much for this family."

"Please, this is nothing," I smiled back at her, "I would really love to." I said shifting in my seat. "I also would love it if you can to live with me. You'll be warm all the time and have many clothes and exuberant food."

"Katniss, sweetheart, we don't need all that," Hazel said putting her hand on my knee. "We have almost everything we need right here. Besides, you're already doing so much, hunting like Gale and you used to, giving us money. You're doing too much."

"I really don't mind. I love to do it," I told her. "It reminds me of the old times."

"I know, it's hard," Hazel is referring to Prim. "I'm here anytime you want to say something." She says ever so softly. After a few minutes of silence. "He's good, you know?" I don't have to look at her face to know Hazel is talking about Gale. "He's still working and he's even been promoted!" She says excitedly.

"That's wonderful," I say.

"I know you miss him. I do too," She says wiping a tear away from her eye. "He misses you too."

This brings a tear to my eye and I quickly wipe it away. "He's better there."

"Oh Katniss, are you ever wrong," Hazel says. "He is barely getting by without us."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure he can live without me," I said. "I've been pretty rotten to him…there is no way he could have forgiven me."

"He did," Hazel says, "The minute after you left the Capitol, he forgave you."

"He doesn't want to see me," I smiled sadly.

"He would love to see you," Hazel said with bright eyes.

"I'll think about it…" I drift off into thinking about what I'd be like to see Gale again.

"I bet you get paid a lot of money to train our districts tributes," Hazel smiled.

"Too much. I wish I had someone to share it with," I said arching my eyebrows.

"You have Peeta," She said.

"I was talking about a few others actually," I said referring to the Hawthorne's.

"It would be too much," She smiled sadly.

"Alright…I'll be gone…for today," I told her. "Am I going to teach Rory or Vick today?" I asked referring to hunting.

"I don't think so, but thank you," She smiled.

"If you change your mind, have them come to the woods and I'll check to see if one of them is at the meeting place," I told her. I changed the meeting place to a big tree instead of the rock Gale and I used to meet at because I didn't want to go there without Gale.

"Don't count on it," she smiled, "They aren't coming home until four or five."

"Well then we can try tomorrow," I smiled and stood up. I couldn't meet them at five, get some animals, sell them at the hob, bring some food for Hazel, and be home in time to start cooking dinner for Peeta by then. "I want you to have this," I pointed to my outfit.

"No, honey. It's too much," She stood as well, "I couldn't wear that at my age."

"If not for you, then as dress up clothes for Posy. She'll love them," I smiled.

"Oh, Sweetie. You are too kind to us," Hazel hugged me as she said this.

"He would do the same for my family," I smiled weakly. I went into the small bathroom to change into my hunting clothes. When I came out I gave Hazel the clothes and pumps. She hugged me and wished me a good trip.

I walked from Gale's house to my old house in the Seam. It had been rebuilt to its original structure and looks almost the same inside. I looked at it from a far. No one had wanted to live there…they knew how much it meant to me. I wiped a few tears away and went to the fence to start hunting. I look at the woods and take everything in. It's lush and green. I smell the trees and the fresh smell right after it rains. I walk into the woods farther and set few snares. Then I walk further and look for a rabbit or squirrel to shoot. I see a few deer, which is very rare in this area. Knowing that I can't carry it back myself, I don't take a shot at it.

After I haul two rabbits and a squirrel back toward Hazel's house. I've traded the other two squirrels at the hob. I knew Hazel and the kids liked Rabbit better, so I'd saved their favorite. I noted the time and walked a little faster. Once I got to the house I knocked on the door and Rory opened it. "Hi, Katniss," He said.

"Hey, Rory, may I give these to your mom? I don't really have much time to get home," I said as I held out my bag full of goodies. Just then Hazel came to the door.

"Hello, Katniss," She said. "Is that for us?" She asked once she saw the bundle. I nodded. "Come in, please."

"I'd love to Hazel, but I can't," I smiled at her and gave her the sack. "I'm already going to be late as it is." I back away slowly.

"Please come back before you leave, Katniss," Hazel smiled at me.

"Of course," I said a waved to both Rory and Hazel and turned to run toward Victors Village.

I knew it'd be hard to make it back in time to start dinner; it was already 5'oclock. So I just wanted to be home in time to change and get into the bath tub. I ran all the way there and passed the bakery. I hoped Peeta wasn't looking out the window. I ran as fast as I possibly could and finally ended up home. I glanced at the clock as I went up the stairs…5:45 it read. I slid off my hunting clothes and put them in the back of my closet. I turned on the bathtub and used the code pad to make the water hot so I could get in right away.

I was finished washing myself in less than five minutes. I knew I had to start cooking and soon. I went into my closet once more and typed a few keys on the keyboard. A few seconds later an outfit pooped up in front of me on a hanger. I changed quickly and went downstairs to start dinner. I had just opened the fridge when the door opened.

"Hey honey," Peeta called from the door and came into the kitchen. "Just getting started?" He asks as he puts his arms on my shoulders. I nodded. "What'd you do today?"

"Not much," I said as I chopped some vegetables, "I just exercised."

"Good," Peeta said as he grabbed some chicken and began to fry it. We cooked in silence for half an hour and then we ate dinner. It wasn't much better. There was little to talk about. Peeta worked in a bakery…nothing too exciting about that. I could tell him I didn't love him; that could get me killed it hijacked Peeta comes back. I know how much Hazel depends on me; I also know how much Gale did for my family. I needed to do the same for him. So any of those topics were out.

"Why don't you go and hunt?" Peeta suggests after a spoonful of beef stew.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, wondering if he knew about my _actual_ daily habits.

"Well, you used to love to go with Gale…" Peeta started, "I know it won't be the same, but you could try. I know you hate staying home and doing nothing and you hate coming to the bakery even more," Peeta smiled warmly at me. "You should be happy too Katniss."

"I never will be. My whole life is gone," I said, then realized I hurt his feelings, "Except for you…" Peeta looked a little hopeful after I said so.

"I hope you can eventually realize you'll want a family with me," Peeta said as he finished his stew.

"I told you before, Peeta. I don't want kids…they'll only be tortured in the Hunger Games. They're not over, and they never will be," I said looking into my stew.

"Katniss, we can't live in fear…if our kids go in, we will assume they will come out," Peeta put a hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta. No. Kids." I said and stood up from my seat and went to our bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I covered myself with mounds and mounds of blankets and finally I let a few silent tears slip. I wiped them of my face and fell asleep.


End file.
